food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Unadon/Story
Fondness Story i. Temari and Promises During spring time, the royal court is always unusually busy. Festivals of all sizes come like waves, continuously following one another, as if fatigue were an unknown concept to them. Winter breeze can still be felt in the chilly air of early spring, and the concerts arrive at the same time as the blooming red plum blossoms. Even Master’s son has to perform on stage. The “elegant” performers of the royal court are like boiled water to me; they do superfluous things, bland and tasteless. I sat behind Master Attendant, a general. After watching a while, I yawned nonstop, and my head constantly threatened to dip downwards. I resignedly rubbed at my face and then leaned forward slightly to observe Master. He had a serious expression on his face, but didn’t notice any little movements. That made it possible for me to get up as quietly as possible, and escape from the banquet. The palace garden is not a place where one can wander around freely. It’s a good thing there’s a concert today, with most people gathered in one area. That way, I could find myself a place to sneak a nap, where no one can bother me. After some time, I was awakened by a voice. I leaned against the tough and sturdy tree trunk without opening my eyes. It took me a moment to realize that the sound belonged to a girl playing with a temari* on the other side of the tree. (1) Translator’s Note: Temari balls are Japanese handballs, they can be created from fabric or paper, and are usually decorated with patterns. “Can you go play somewhere else, little lady? I still wanna sleep here.” The bouncing sound of the ball stopped, and I heard the sound of brisk footsteps gradually approach me, before stopping. I languidly opened my eyes, and saw Hishi Mochi hugging onto a temari as she stood before me. “You sneaked out of a festival again huh, Unadon?” “Compared to watching those boring dances, sleeping is way better.” Hishi Mochi is the emperor’s most beloved little princess’s Food Soul. I wouldn’t say I’m familiar with her, as I only occasionally meet her at the palace festivals. She and Kashiwa Mochi are probably closer, but only because their Masters are childhood friends. Kashiwa Mochi’s Master Attendant is my Master’s only son, who was always trying to prove his abilities. I heard that the emperor has even thought of entrusting the princess to the son. Hishi Mochi didn’t look like she was going to leave. I can’t help but yawn, but I didn’t think she would throw the temari to me, just as my mouth was opened halfway. “You’ll get sick sleeping here. Why don’t you come play with me instead, it’s definitely more fun than those performances!” “How can Food Souls get sick?! Ah ah, geez… I’ll play with you for a bit then.” “Awesome!” I didn’t really want to play with the little lady, but it was similar enough to sleeping, just a way to pass the time away. After playing with Hishi Mochi for a while, I noticed some colorful strings and cloth on the veranda. Besides them were some pretty papers too. When Hishi Mochi saw me noticing the items, a proud expression appeared on her face. “I made that Temari by myself, aren’t I amazing?!” “Yeah yeah, very amazing. Can I use those papers?” “What are you going to do?” “Gonna give you something.” I tossed the temari back to her. I picked up the origami paper, quickly folding it into a pinwheel, then used a piece of bamboo skewer to secure it in place. The wind then made it turn. I looked at Hishi Mochi, sitting beside me, and handed the pinwheel over to her. Watching her reveal a joyous expression was also pleasing. “For you!” “Wah, thank you! Then I’ll also give you this temari; in the future, you have to come to the castle often to play with me!” I casually tossed the temari around. I reckon the festival was about to finish anyway, and got up as I prepared to return and find Master. “Next time I’ll bring you to play outside the castle.” “It’s settled then!” “Yeah.” End of Part 1 ii.Fighting for One’s Country My promise with Hishi Mochi never did come true after that. Throughout the ages, this country has been ruled by nobility. My Master is a samurai who’s been looked down on by the nobles for a long time. Master relied on his own power and was awarded the position of general. Because the emperor’s trust in him threatened some of the nobles’ benefits, those nobles showed no respect towards Master Attendant and other samurai. As a general’s Food Soul, I rarely followed Master into the imperial court. Aside from big festivals, Master Attendant hardly ever entered the palace grounds, much less me. War came without warning. Unlike past wars between humans, I only needed to be by Master’s side and protect his safety. This time, it’s a horde of Fallen Angels we’re facing down. This country rarely suffered from Fallen Angel attacks. After such a long period of peaceful harmony, the people had slowly let down their guard. An island, surrounded by the sea, located in a fairly inaccessible environment, the people obviously had no way of receiving messages from the outside world. Therefore, they could not sense the immense threat of Fallen Angels. It was natural to gradually forget such dangers, which seemed so far away. Even when the Fallen Angels attacked in large numbers, the Master Attendants of the capital could not assemble a group. The attack left them too surprised and unprepared to do anything. Master Attendant led his soldiers to war. The ones he brought to the battlefield were hardly soldiers, but Cooking Attendants who he’d recruited last minute, along with Master-less Food Souls that willingly joined them to protect the country. Bringing along a hastily formed troop to fight against foreign enemies is always incredibly unwise. No matter how thorough and careful a battle strategy is, so long as there is one person who doesn’t obey commands, there’s a high chance of the entire frontline falling apart. But Master had no other choice. Perhaps dishonorable thoughts did exist within those Cooking Attendants and Food Souls volunteers. But back in those days of war, everyone earnestly carried out my Master’s orders. Obviously, everyone understood that even if they were just fighting for fame and fortune, during such a perilous time, they could only get their desires by following command as they fended off Fallen Angels and obtained victory. Two Food Souls in one team, cooperating in combat. A Food Soul called Tonkotsu Ramen is in the same team as me, she’s very famous in the city. It can’t be said that Tonkotsu Ramen’s reputation wasn’t infamous on the streets. As an anego (1) that no one dares provoke, she leads her underlings to commit all sorts of crimes, but they have their own rules and morality. (1) Translator’s Note: Anego (大姐头) in Chinese, ( 姉御 ) in Japanese. Informal, “sis”; may also be used from a younger person towards an older female that they respect, in fiction usually the leader of a female delinquent group or yakuza member. I was quite surprised when I heard that Tonkotsu Ramen had joined the war. I would’ve never thought a criminal anego would unexpectedly give up on her own organization and take it upon herself to fight for her country. Tonkotsu Ramen showed an extremely energetic performance in battle. When facing a group of Fallen Angels, she doesn’t even bat an eyelid, showing no hesitation as she rushed in for the kill. She is merciless towards the enemies. Often, she kills to the very last, and the remaining small weak Fallen Angels would immediately turn around and flee upon seeing Tonkotsu Ramen’s blood drenched body. I even suspect that she only came to the battlefield to take out her violent urges on the Fallen Angels, due to the lack of opponents in the city. After a number of fights, I voiced this question jokingly. Not only did she not get annoyed, she even cast me a glance with something resembling a smile on her face. She wiped away the fresh blood splatters on her face, and then asked me back: “Well duh. If not, then what? Use you as a sparring dummy (2)?” (2) Translator’s Note: original text used Mu Ren Zhang （木人）literally ‘wooden man post’, a wooden dummy used in Chinese martial arts training; mostly associated with Wing Chun. I carelessly shook off the blood from my sword and quickly sheathed it. Resting my arms behind my head, I casually replied with a smile: “Becoming a dummy would be too pitiful. But if you’re talking about an opponent, wait till our victorious journey back to the capital; I can keep you company anytime.” End of Part 2 iii. Upheaval Tonkotsu Ramen and I’s teamwork was successful. The other teams were also victorious in their fights, we all thought it wouldn’t be long before we could push back the Fallen Angels and return triumphant. Who knew an accident would occur at the end. Who would’ve expected for the Master Attendant’s son –living in his father’s shadow for years, trying all he could to prove himself– to pursue the retreating enemies alone, accompanied only by his Food Soul. The Fallen Angels at the front were initially running away in panic, but when they discovered the pursuing Food Soul unit was only one person, they immediately launched a counterattack. They engaged the Food Soul in a dogfight, and effortlessly killed the defenseless young lord. By the time I learned about the news and brought reinforcements, Kashiwa Mochi had clearly lost all resolve. Kashiwa Mochi sat amongst the corpse and skeleton covered earth, his entire body covered in blood stains, cradling onto the young lord’s body— still and unmoving, just like Hishi Mochi’s marionettes. In regards to what happened, the most devastated person was my Master Attendant. But he showed no no signs of sadness or vulnerability. He went as far as personally lighting up the flames at the crude funeral on the battlefield, sending off his son and those humans who sacrificed themselves during battle. After that, we endured the deep grief we felt for our fallen companions, and set ablaze our conviction for revenge. We became an overwhelming force that drove off all the Fallen Angels, securing our victory in battle. But Kashiwa Mochi also bid us farewell and left after our victory. Perhaps it was the guilt of being unable to protect his Master Attendant that made him incapable of facing any Master. A report of the battle was brought back to the royal capital in advance, but we received no response whatsoever from the emperor. It wasn’t until we returned to the capital victorious, at the borders of the city gates, that we received a decree, prohibiting us from entering. It even ordered Master Attendant to disband the army of Food Souls and Cooking Attendants, who’ve made great contributions and achievements. A tossed stone raises a thousand ripples (1). Everyone was discussing the decree. Some were apathetic, while others believed they were entitled to all the rewards, seeing as they voluntarily went to battle. There were more who speculated; could this be a sign that the emperor no longer trusts Master Attendant? (1) Translator’s Note: 一石激起千层浪 tossed stone raises a thousand ripples: A proverb meaning something small (action or words) being able to create a huge commotion and or reaction. Master Attendant, who’d just gone through the massive heartache of his son’s death, had many doubts upon facing this absurd order. But he strongly suppressed the dissatisfaction within him. With his trust in the emperor, he then appeased the humans and Food Souls. Master Attendant made a promise to them, saying that after he went inside the capital to see the emperor, he would request the emperor grant them sufficient rewards, recognizing their service and sacrifices in battle. I thought that everyone, just like myself, didn’t actually believe Master Attendant’s promise would come to fruition. My Master’s current situation… Fearing whether or not we could continue living peacefully even came into question. After disbanding the troops, there were less than twenty warriors by Master Attendant’s side. They were his trusted subordinates. Even though they had faced down Fallen Angels and had no power left to fight, they still wanted to follow his side. They said that if something happened in the battle field, they could at least buy time for Master Attendant to escape. In the city, there were still many soldiers who would willingly sacrifice themselves like that for Master Attendant, but they could do nothing to help with his current plight. There was a very likely chance they’d have to point their blades at the general they all respected because of an order. Had Master Attendant really lost the emperor’s sincere friendship (2)? (2) Translator’s Note: 圣心 [ Chinese sites explain it as 王帝的心意 (An emperor’s sincere intentions)]: 心意 can also mean ‘sincere feelings’ and ‘sincere friendship’ too. I didn’t directly voice my suspicions to Master Attendant, who intended to submit a memorial (3) to the emperor. I couldn’t bear to see Master become more haggard and restless with anxiety. I was set on persuading him to prepare for the worst, and if the situation was impossible, then we would find another way out. (3) Translator’s Note: 上表陈情 a letter/memorial/plea: ‘上表’ is a historical term that basically means presenting a memorial to the emperor. Meanwhile ‘陈情’ means ‘a statement of written reports or opinions’. Fun fact: 陈情令 is also the Chinese title of that MDZS live action drama ‘The Untamed’. It was then that a message no one expected came. —-The emperor was placed under house arrest. It was because of this information that Master Attendant’s entire world was turned upside down. End of Part 3 iv. The Pinnacle of Power The news of palace changes was brought by Hishi Mochi, who had done everything she could to escape the palace. She was consumed with panic as she arrived before us, pleading again and again in her distressed state. “Save the princess and emperor… I’m begging you… begging you to save them…” Hishi Mochi brought forth the princess’s letter, and inside, she wrote about how not long after Master Attendant departed, the Minister of the Left (1) had brought changes to the palace, putting the current emperor under house arrest; she wrote of her worry over Master Attendant and his son, hoping that they would be cautious. (1) Translator's Note: 左大臣 of the Left; A government position in Japan in the late Nara and Heian periods Those strange occurrences finally made sense. Although it’s unknown how the Minister gained military powers after the General’s departure, he wanted his birth sister’s child -the crown prince- to take the throne and consolidate the nobility’s power as their leader. His fierce ambitions have been made abundantly clear. Master Attendant finally could no longer sit around like a sitting duck. Were he to continue waiting, death would be his most likely fate. He burned the plea that he had originally meant to send, and asked for Hishi Mochi’s help in facilitating the covert return of one of his subordinates to the capital city. They needed to find the Minister of the Right, who came from the same clan as Master Attendant, cooperate with insiders, assist him in reclaiming their military power, and enter the city to fight in the name of the throne. Neither I nor Master told Hishi Mochi of the young lord’s fate, but Kashiwa Mochi’s abnormal absence already alerted Hishi Mochi that something was amiss. When Hishi Mochi and the samurai accompanying her back to the city were about to leave, she latched onto my sleeve, worriedly asking where Kashiwa Mochi went. I hesitated for a bit, but ultimately, told her about the young lord’s death and Kashiwa Mochi’s leaving. Hishi Mochi’s eyes watered immediately, tightening her grip on my sleeves. “Unadon, you must protect Sir General and yourself.” “I still have to bring you outside the palace to play, I’m definitely not getting hurt while leaving.” I brushed the child’s head and patted it, cheering her up, and then bid her farewell. After this, everything that happened, every one of Master Attendant’s decisions, was done with meticulous calculation. With the Minister of the Right’s help, Master Attendant was able to enter the capital, and samurai who were once his followers re-joined him upon his arrival. They all joined forces to eliminate the Minister of the Left. After experiencing this horrifying power struggle, Master Attendant understood the importance of holding power. He completely changed and fought vigorously for control. Not only did he become an important Minister, holding all sorts of jurisdiction, he also usurped the emperor, becoming the country’s only general that could hold authorities to his dominion. I was only a Food Soul who knew how to fight, Master Attendant didn’t need me to provide help in his struggles for dominance. I was also more than happy to just watch from the side, drinking wine every day unburdened and seeing Master Attendant become the supreme power of the country, one step at a time. That tall mountain, which once stood before Master, was finally flattened by the Master Attendant himself, building a road that he alone can traverse. Although it wasn’t the road of his original intention, even after he was forced to take it, he never once regretted it. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with Master Attendant’s fight for power. He first and foremost lives to serve the throne, and even after obtaining omnipotence, he continues to live for the throne. Only I knew how much danger Master went through, how many assassinations he encountered. To get to where he is today, he’s already paid a high price, but he has never once felt regret. A long time after, people asked me if he worried about Master repeating the same errors of the Ministers. I looked to the colorfully blooming camellias in the courtyard, and couldn’t help but laugh. “The life of a samurai is the same as a camellia, after striving for a gorgeous bloom, they won’t be reluctant to let the entire flower wilt.” “Ah? You don’t understand? How do I explain… In any case, just give it your all and persevere. It doesn’t matter if your dreams don’t come true, as long as you’ve done your best, even death will leave you with no grievances. That’s what I mean.” End of Part 4 v. Unadon Unadon’s Master Attendant was a samurai-born General. In a country where samurai are looked down on by the nobles, Unadon’s Master relied on his own merits and service to become a general; to a point where he made the title of General into a symbol of national power. There are many who cannot understand Unadon’s Master Attendant. After going through such a treacherous power struggle, why would he choose to hold authority? Unadon however, understands him very well. His Master Attendant has never changed since he began to serve the throne. This power he cannot let go, this was Master Attendant’s talisman. What’s more, the status of samurai cannot be changed overnight, the day the General put down his authority, was also the day the noble’s powers made him swallow everything that not even bones are left (1). (1) Translator's Note: 吞得连骨头都不剩 correct saying should be ‘吃人不吐骨头’, which literally translates to ‘To eat someone and not spit out the bones’. It means ‘to become cruel yet ravenous’ Unadon is someone who is nothing like how he may appear. He seems to be someone who doesn’t think much, but in actuality, he is more understanding (2) than anyone else. (2) Translator's Note: '''通透 is no English equivalent to the Chinese word: it means someone who understands everything but is not malicious and doesn’t mess with others; someone with empathy and ethics. Continuing to live is of the utmost importance, and while you’re still alive, as long as you do your best, then you needn’t dread death. However, Unadon never would’ve expected for his Master Attendant, in old age, to announce a law that bewildered and infuriated people. It’s forbidden to kill, to eat meat, to conduct a meeting with over ten people… it incensed the people. The opposition of the General grew in number, and even the General’s own house was rioting. Even a servant helped an outsider to enter the General’s house to assassinate him. When Unadon caught the assassin, the assassin hatefully asked an indifferent looking Unadon why he helped the General’s cruelty. Unadon pondered as he tied up the assassin, answering him nonchalantly. “What will happen if you succeed in the assassination? When foreign enemies invade again, who will save those people who resented the General? Besides, you didn’t take into consideration that if you failed your assassination, the mansion’s security will tighten. The next assassin will have a harder time, and the General will continue his regime. Doesn’t this count as you helping out tyranny too?” “You! This is false reasoning!” “Haha, as long as it’s the victor, doesn’t matter if it’s false reasoning or dishonest practice, none of it matters.” Unadon squatted next to the firmly bound assassin and patted his shoulder. “No matter what the General does, he is still my Master Attendant, and protecting the Master is my duty. I hope your successors can be a bit smarter, don’t get caught by me again.” Unadon doesn’t care if his Master Attendant is right or wrong, even if his Master is not as wise or farsighted or righteous as he used to be. Unadon will maintain his decision from beginning to end, and accompany Master Attendant’s side and only until he passes on, will Unadon leave. Walking out of the General’s house, Unadon was not welcomed by the country. The newly appointed General had just abolished those preposterous past decrees one by one, and the people still cannot forget that Food Soul always by the General’s side, protecting him. Luckily, there’s one place that was willing to shelter Unadon, who had nowhere else; that place is Tonkotsu Ramen’s ramen shop, which she opened after her retirement from the underworld. Unadon just ‘freeloads’ there; in return, he helps her handle contenders who come to challenge her, upon hearing about her past reputation. Following the newly appointed General issuing beneficial and constructive decrees, the people’s resentment towards the previous General were gradually replaced with praise for the current General. Occasionally, the ramen shop will have customers who were victims of punishments from the previous General’s decrees, eating ramen with righteous indignation. During their obliviousness, they’d criticize that Food Soul who kept on protecting the General, keeping the nightmarish regime from an early end, in front of Unadon. Unadon never cared about these opinions; what’s more, he doesn’t get angry because of people’s criticism. From Unadon’s views, the camellia has already fallen. There’s no need to get entangled in past situations again. It’d be better to look at what’s in front of him, think about how many good drinks he hasn’t tried yet! '''End of Part 5 Category:Food Soul Story